The invention disclosed herein relates generally to mailing machines, and more particularly to a method and system for detecting if a mailpiece has properly exited from the mailing machine.
Mailing machines often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mailpieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mailpiece. The mailpiece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mailpieces such that the mailpieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mailpiece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user. After the operation is complete, the finished mailpiece is ejected from the mailing machine and collected in some type of collection device, such as, for example, a tray or bin.
To further automate the process of mail preparation, drop stackers have been developed to collect and neatly stack the envelopes so that an operator can easily remove the completed envelopes from the drop stacker after processing a batch of envelopes. A drop stacker is generally used in low to medium volume operations. If a large volume of envelopes are being processed, then power stackers employing moving conveyor belts to carry away and collect the envelopes are typically used.
When processing a batch of envelopes, it is desirable to keep the envelopes separated. Specifically, the leading edge of an envelope should not run into the trailing edge of the previous envelope. Otherwise, misfeeds and jams can occur, creating downtime for the mailing machine. Such downtime impacts throughput of the machine, i.e., the number of mailpieces processed per minute, as well as requiring operator intervention to correct. To help prevent such jams, mailing machines are typically provided with internal sensors to detect the position of a mailpiece as it passes through the mailing machine.
The use of stackers, or even bins, to collect the envelopes exiting from the mailing machine can create additional problems with respect to jamming of the envelopes. For example, since there are no sensors in the stacker or bin to provide feedback to the mailing machine, if there is a pile-up or jam of envelopes in the stacker or bin the mailing machine will continue to process the envelopes and attempt to eject them into the stacker. If the envelopes cannot exit the mailing machine due to the jam or pile-up in the stacker or bin, a jam in the mailing machine will eventually occur as well. Thus, instead of having to simply clear the jam or pile-up in the stacker or bin and restart the processing of the mailpieces, the mailing machine must also be shut down and the transport path for the envelopes cleared of a jam. This can add significant downtime to the operation of the mailing machine, significantly decreasing the throughput of the mailing machine. If an envelope does not properly exit the mailing machine due to an external jam or pile-up in a stacker or bin, it would be desirable to determine such non-exit of the envelope and halt operation of the mailing machine before a jam occurs inside the mailing machine.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system for determining if envelopes are properly exiting a mailing machine, and if not, halting operation of the mailing machine before a jam occurs inside the mailing machine.
The present invention alleviates the problems associated with the prior art and provides a method and system for determining if envelopes are properly exiting a mailing machine, and if not, halting operation of the mailing machine before a jam occurs inside the mailing machine.
In accordance with the present invention, a guide member is placed at the output, i.e., the envelope exit, of the mailing machine. The guide member includes a conductive fiber brush or pad that mates with a corresponding conductive brush or pad on the transport deck. When the brush or pads of the guide member and the transport deck contact each other, a conductive circuit is completed. The status of the circuit is monitored by a controller in the mailing machine. An envelope exiting the mailing machine will pass between the corresponding conductive brushes or pads, thereby opening the conductive circuit for the period of time the envelope is passing between the conductors. The controller, by monitoring the status of the conductive circuit, i.e., the timing of the circuit opening and closing, will determine if an envelope has properly exited the mailing machine. If the controller determines that an envelope has not properly exited the mailing machine, the controller will halt operation of the mailing machine, thereby preventing a jam from occurring in the mailing machine.